Conociéndonos
by Ammy Harumi Hikari
Summary: La vida de la Generación de los Milagros y de alguno de los miembros del club de baloncesto de la preparatoria Seirin se ve perturbada por la llegada de tres chicas.


Ese no era un día normal sino todo lo contrario era un día muy especial, aquel día el mejor equipo se llevaría consigo el trofeo y el honor de ser el mejor entre los mejores. Éste sería el grato premio por sus grandes habilidades, tanto físicas como mentarles. Ese día se celebraba la final del Torneo de Invierno.

La tensión era palpable, el sudor resbalaba rebelde por la piel de los deportistas, los entrenadores gritaban sin piedad los errores que sus jugadores cometían en las jugadas que tanto habían estado ensayando y en realidad no era para menos, estaban a diez segundos del final del partido, empatados, con constantes robos de balón... era inevitable, un simple error por parte de cualquiera de los dos equipos y todo acabaría. Uno gritaría victoria y se regocijaría con alegría mientras que el otro observaría en silencio la felicidad ajena.

Sólo una canasta más... el balón estaba en el aire, y trataba de ser bloqueado por los jugadores de Seirin. Si el balón entraba todo acabaría...

**Seirin Private High School.**

-¿Interesado en el rugby?

-¿Alguna vez has jugado shogui?

-¡Tienes que jugar al béisbol si eres japonés!

-¡Nadar! ¡Se siente muy bien!

Esas eran las cosas que se oían en la gran masa de jóvenes que trataban de elegir qué actividades harían aquel año escolar.

-¡Basketball! ¡Basketball club!- Anunciaba Koganei- ¿Les gustaría formar parte del club de baloncesto?

-Koganei, ¿no puedes ser más serio?

-¿De qué otra forma se supone que voy a decirlo?

-¡Los nuevos se unen al club de baloncesto!-Ilustraba Izuki-¡El club de baloncesto necesita un poco de ayuda en serio!

-Ya he tenido bastante de tus bromas Izuki… ¡Mitobe asegúrate de que se escuche!

Por aquel lugar pasaba un chico de cabellera color celeste, leía tranquilamente un libro, se detuvo unos instantes para poder observar la ubicación del club de basketball.

Por otro lado en la mesa de inscripciones del equipo mencionado se encontraban dos jóvenes Riko Aida y Jumpei Hyuuga; la entrenadora y el capitán de dicho equipo, a ellos se les acercó un muchacho alto, muy musculoso y de cabello rojo oscuro al igual que sus ojos.

-¿Este es el club de baloncesto? – Interrogó el imponente adolescente mientras sujetaba a Koganei.

-Hoh… Sí – Respondió la entrenadora.

-Quiero unirme – Dijo el muchacho a la vez que tomaba asiento.

-Um, bienvenido, ¡bienvenido! – Decía Riko – Espera un momento – Pidió mientras le entregaba una bebida – Como sabrás...

En otro lugar se encontraba una hermosa chica, altísima con cabello liso hasta las puntas, donde estas se le ondulaban, de color chocolate con algunas mechas caobas, sus ojos grandes y expresivos eran una de las cosas que más llamaban la atención pues el color de estos cambiaban si le daba mucho tiempo el sol, pasaban de ser verdes a azules, tenía una nariz pequeña y unos labios carnosos. El resto de su cuerpo era pura sintonía. La joven miraba con entusiasmo a todas partes, no sabía exactamente a qué club unirse, es mas ¿se debería unir a uno o más?

Estaba muy indecisa, se paseaba activamente por todos los lugares, seguía dándole vueltas a la idea de entrar en más de un club. Al final decidió que entraría en dos, una vez solucionado aquello se le presentó un nuevo problema ¿en qué club debería entrar? En seguida descartó cualquiera que tuviera que ver con el mundo del espectáculo, aunque a ella le encantase, si sus padres se enteraban de que se iba a subir a un escenario les daría algo, ya había tenido problemas al entrar en el club de gimnasia rítmica en su anterior instituto. A la lista de descartes se añadió este mismo club, quería olvidar por completo la política de su antiguo instituto y sabía que para aquello necesitaba alejarse de aquel club por un tiempo indefinido. Su vista se posó en el gran cartel del club de animadoras y por impulso se inscribió en él, sabía que lo había hecho porque tenía cosas en común con la gimnasia rítmica y después de todo no podía vivir sin ella. Por último se apuntó en el club idiomas.

En la mesa de inscripciones de las animadoras, la capitana, la chica más bella y popular de la escuela, se encontraba mostrando su deslumbrante sonrisa a las posibles candidatas del club; se decía que tenía cierto fetish con su peso, pero no era de importancia, su belleza externa era sublime, opacaba cualquiera de sus defectos, como el hecho de cambiar de novio cada cuatro semanas, el cual era el tiempo máximo que duraba cualquiera de sus relaciones.

La cabeza de las porristas era una esbelta chica, de altura promedio 1.66, su cuerpo estaba perfectamente proporcionado, no exageraba pero sí tenía sus buenos dotes; era portadora de un largo cabello, ni lacio ni ondulado de un exquisito color morado, sufría de heterocromía parcial, su ojo izquierdo era dorado y el derecho de un intenso y hermoso rojo sangre.

Pasaron un par de horas y el rostro de la capitana mostraba el cansancio acumulado que le causaba el estar sentada enfrente de aquella mesa por más de dos horas.

Su bella sonrisa se vio opacada y abandonó el lugar, era cansado el tener que estar rodeada por chicas adolescentes que no podían conversar de nada que no sea ropa, maquillaje o novios, era exasperante. Decidió marcharse del lugar y acudir más tarde a la hora de probar a las nuevas postulantes, solo necesitaban una más.

Una chica alta de 1.70, portadora de un lustroso cabello color verde oscuro, largo que le llegaba por debajo de su trasero, ni lacio ni ondulado; ojos negros, grandes, enmarcados por largas pestañas rizadas, nariz pequeña y respingada, labios gruesos sin exagerar, en otras palabras, labios muy "besables", de un rosa natural, su tez de color blanco como la nieve;en su pómulo derecho tenía un pequeño lunar al igual que en su labio inferior en la parte izquierda dentro de este, debajo de su labio tiene un pequeño pircing. De su cuerpo ni que hablar, es decir, aquella chica parecía salida de una revista de modelos de bikinis, su figura era envidiable a la vista de cualquier chica, seductora ante las miradas masculinas, las proporciones estaban bien equilibradas; era usuaria de un pecho exuberante o prodigioso como deseen decirle; estrecha cintura, anchas caderas, largas y muy bien torneadas piernas.

Aquella chica caminaba mientras se fijaba en los clubes a los que se uniría, en realidad ya se había inscrito en cinco, uno más era el tope obligatorio. Los clubes a los que se unió eran: el de cocina, música, dibujo, dramatización, luchas, aunque hizo hasta lo imposible para que la aceptaran ya que solo era de varones; y solo le faltaba solo uno más para que este al máximo. Ella lo único que quería era conseguir todas las becas que se les proporcionaban a cada uno de los clubes y elegir así el que a ella le pareciera más interesante.

Miró el club de baloncesto, eso le traía recuerdos, muy dolorosos recuerdos, deseaba unirse, deseaba ser la mejor una vez más y que su apodo de "Shooting Star" o "S S" (Doble S) para abreviar desapareciera. Nadie la reconocería allí después de todo acababa de llegar de Estados Unidos.

Quería formar parte de ese equipo, pero ella misma era su obstáculo, terminó inscribiéndose al club de animadoras o a las "idiotadoras" como ella solía llamarles antes cuando jugaba Basketball, en aquellos buenos tiempos…

La hora para que los alumnos eligieran la actividad o actividades a las que se iban a apuntar terminó. Y los alumnos de primer año se dirigieron al tablón de anuncios que estaba a la entrada del edificio. Mientras la castaña caminaba buscando su nombre se chocó con otra chica de cabello verde.

- Lo siento muchísimo- se disculpó la oji verde- estaba mirando las listas y no te vi.

- No te preocupes, yo también iba distraída. Así que tú también eres de primero.

-Sí, me llamo Hikari.

-Yo soy Ammy.

Las dos chicas siguieron buscando juntas sus nombres, y casualmente las dos habían caído en la misma clase, por lo que las dos se encaminaron hacia ella. Durante el corto camino hasta la clase y el rato que tardó en llegar su tutor ambas se fueron conociendo. También dio la coincidencia de que ambas estaban en el mismo club.

Después de las presentaciones en la clase y esas cosas que se hacen el primer día, las dos nuevas amigas se encaminaron a las pruebas del club de animadoras. En el camino Hikari se chocó con un viejo compañero de clase.

-¿Kuroko-kun?- le preguntó extrañada.

-¡Oh! Saeki-chan me alegra verte no sabía que ibas a estudiar aquí- dijo el peli celeste.

-Me queda cerca de casa… deja que te presente a una nueva amiga, Ammy éste es Kuroko Tetsuya, Kuroko-kun ésta es Ammy.

-Es un placer - hablaron los dos al unísono.

- Bueno Kuroko-kun ha sido un placer verte, pero tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde a las pruebas de animadoras. Ja ne.

- ¿De qué conoces a ese chico? - Preguntó la peli-verde.

- Somos antiguos compañeros de Teiko- le contestó la oji-verde.

Después de aquella pequeña charla las dos chicas llegaron al campo donde se harían las pruebas.

Al llegar al gimnasio ambas chicas sonrieron al ver el lugar, pudieron observar a algunas jóvenes que calentaban para las dichosas pruebas. Las chicas se pusieron el uniforme deportivo que se les brindó aquel día y comenzaron a calentar junto a las demás.

Habían pasado ya más de veinte minutos y el gran grupo de chicas había disminuido notablemente, eran descartadas por no tener la resistencia física adecuada y la pobre coordinación de sus brazos y piernas. Al final quedaron solo dos, la chica de cabello color chocolate y la peliverde.

Ambas chicas quedaron como finalistas, sin embrago la ausencia de la capitana prohibió el hecho de que alguna fuera escogida como suplente para el equipo. Como consecuente ambas debían crear una rutina por separado para el día de siguiente donde la capitana elegiría a la ganadora.

* * *

_Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia creada por Ammy, Harumi y yo, Hikari. Esperamos que os haya gustado y que nos deis vuestra opinión para poder continuar e ir mejorando._

_Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo._


End file.
